disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cricket's Shoes
"Cricket's Shoes" is the first segment of the fifteenth episode of Big City Greens. Synopsis Cricket comes down ill after sharing a popsicle with his dog, Phoenix, so he has his family to fill in his shoes. Plot Cricket suddenly falls sick after sharing his popsicle with Phoenix. As he lays in his hammock, he calls his family over to explain that he needs them to do his usual chores for the day. For Tilly, Cricket has her go over and fill in for him at Big Coffee; for Gramma Alice, she must head down to the Trampoline Zone with Remy, much to her dismay; and finally, Bill must go meet up with his friends down to the dog park and run in the dog pin with pockets full of sausages and other assorted meats. The last request perplexes Bill as it seems random and dangerous. When he asks Cricket why he would choose to do such a thing, his only response is "I don't know". Bill reluctantly abides to head down to the dog park, but only to tell the children there to stop indulging such ignorant behavior. Tilly shows up at Big Coffee to a surprised Gloria who nevertheless accepts her help. Big Coffee's manager, Ms. Cho, has arrived to critique her workers and Gloria wants to make a good impression. Tilly promises to be a "better Cricket" and ends up winning Ms. Cho's favor; replacing Gloria as employee of the month, which Gloria had initially earned for the past three months since Cricket started working there. Alice takes Remy to Trampoline Zone and does not want to have anything to do with him, despite his fear of being around other jumpers. Bill arrives at the dog park to meet with Benny, Kiki and Weezie and demands to know why they put Cricket up for the run, but they explain that Cricket chose to do it himself, surprising Bill. Cricket shows up to the dog park with Bill wondering why on Earth he would do it. Cricket explains that he just wants to do it because he promised the kids he would. Bill, respecting the fact that Cricket promised to do something, decides to do the run for him after all. Bill manages to run back and forth, but the dogs break loose and proceed to chase him and Cricket. Alice finally saves Remy and teaches him to bounce properly. Their bouncing injures everyone and they leave only to encounter Cricket and Bill. Tilly, feeling bad for Gloria, starts to act exactly like Cricket, putting Gloria back as employee of the month. Tilly tells Gloria that Cricket's job is to make Gloria look better by comparison and leaves. The whole family end up back at home with the dogs all surrounding them, but they are saved by Phoenix who jumps out and communicates with the other canines into leaving. Cricket thanks his family for helping him today and they all admit that they understand him better because of it. As Cricket comments on them all being "good eggs", he accidentally sneezes on Bill. Cast * Chris Houghton as Cricket Green * Marieve Herington as Tilly Green * Bob Joles as Bill Green * Artemis Pebdani as Gramma Alice * Zeno Robinson as Remy Remington * Anna Akana as Gloria Sato / Miriam Cho * Luke Lowe as Benny * Monica Ray as Kiki * Lamar Woods as Weezie * Dee Bradley Baker as Phoenix Trivia * This episode marks the return of Kiki and Benny and the first appearance of Weezie. Kiki's name is revealed in the credits. * This episode shows more insight into Cricket's mind with his need to do weird things for the sake of doing them. * The women's restroom at Trampoline Zone is labeled Ladies (and the Tramp). Not only is this meant to be a tongue in cheek joke at the fact that the restrooms have trampolines in there, but it is also a nod to the classic movie Lady and the Tramp. * This is one of the few times we get to see Ms. Cho smile. * This episode features the majority of the main revolving characters, specifically Cricket, Bill, Tilly, Alice, Gloria, Remy, Benny and Phoenix. * Moral: Doing someone's chores may be difficult, but it's a good experience. External links * Cricket's Shoes on Big City Greens Wiki Category:Television episodes Category:Big City Greens episodes